The present invention relates to an intraocular lens which is adapted to be seated in the eye, for example, in the anterior chamber, the posterior chamber or partly in the anterior chamber and partly in the posterior chamber, after the removal of a natural lens.
It has been found that the insertion of an introcular lens is by far the best solution to correcting vision after cataract surgery. The proper implanation of an intraocular lens always involves the risk of damage to the eye particularly during the insertion process as well as at a later time if the intraocular lens dislocates or must be removed or replaced.
To place the lens in the eye, the surgeon ordinarily makes an incision or opening in the cornea which aligns with the pupil, and the surgeon passes the lens through the opening. The position-fixation members of the lens are flexible and can be bent to pass through the opening. Accordingly, the minimum length of the opening which must be made is ordinarily determined by the diameter of the lens body, or optic, which ordinarily has a circular periphery and which is substantially rigid, being formed of a material such as, for example, polymethylmethacrylate and having a configuration which provides the desired optical characteristics. It is, of course, desirable to make the opening in the cornea as small as possible to minimize the risk of damage to the eye.
In my copending patent application Ser. Nos. 575,018 and 612,584 are disclosed lenses which I have developed which utilize a miniature optic, for example an optic which is only about 3 mm in diameter, in conjunction with a frame or side members which are opaque, so as to prevent the glare which would otherwise result from use of such miniature optic alone.